50's Sory
by GaySoryLover
Summary: This a prompt I received... I didn't do it much justice, because it turned out more smut than 50's...


Sam pulled into the Flanagan's driveway and killed the engine, then checked his watch. He was five minutes early. "And here we are." He thought "Let's calm down, I can do this…"

Sam's mind started to replay the conversation they had not long ago. "I can't believe this is happening. Actually happening…" He thought, a smile finding its way onto his face.

* * *

><p><em>Sam and Rory were in Rory's room, Sam leaning against the wall while Rory sat on his bed."Are you sure your parents will accept us?" Sam asked, nervous.<em>

_Rory rolled his eyes. He had heard those words too many times that day."I'm sure. My uncle is gay and they still love him. He brings his boyfriend on Christmas, too." He said._

_Sam nodded stiffly. "You know I trust you, but I'm still scared." He said "What if they want us to stop dating? Oh my god I don't want to think about it…"_

_Rory smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, got up from the bed and tilted Sam's head upwards, so he was now watching him in the eye. "Sam, they love you. They know you're my best friend and you're here almost every day. There's nothing to be worried about."_

_Sam looked into Rory's blue eyes and couldn't see anything but honesty. He sighed and said "Alright. But let's do it now or I won't have the courage."_

_Rory pecked him on the lips and took his hand, leading him to the living room._

* * *

><p>"They didn't only accept us, but they offered us all the support they could muster if my parents weren't going to be on the same page. I'll never thank them enough." Sam thought.<p>

"And now, here we are, on our first official date."

Sam looked at his watch again and climbed out of the car, crossed the garden and ringed the doorbell. Mrs Flanagan opened the door and smiled. "Hello Sam! Come in!" She said.

"Good afternoon Mrs Flanagan. Is Rory home?" Sam asked, closing the door.

"Yes, he is. I think he's in his room getting dressed. You can go, but keep the door open, okay?" She offered him a mildly amused smile.

Sam blushed at the thought and went to Rory's room without a word. He knocked, hearing a loud thump and a muffled curse from the inside. "Rory, it's Sam . Can I come in?"

No answer came. Sam turned the doorknob, opened the door and was greeted with the sight of his half-naked boyfriend. Both blushed a bright shade of scarlet. Sam tried to avert his gaze from Rory's chest, failing miserably. "Hi Sam. Sorry, I've just had a shower." Babbled Rory, quickly pulling a t-shirt over his head and standing awkwardly on the spot.

Sam couldn't help but smile at Rory's cuteness, crossing the room and hugging his boyfriend. Rory was taken aback by the sudden action but hugged back, leaning his head on Sam's shoulder, smiling.

The two stood like that for a good minute, enjoying each other's presence before parting. "I wish I could do this outside too…" Sam said, looking sadly at his boyfriend.

Rory gave him a sad smile and pecked him on the lips, answering "Me too. But society isn't ready to accept people like us… Not here at least…"

Sam nodded, then asked "Are you ready? I'm taking you to the drive-in."

Rory beamed at his boyfriend. "Let me fix my hair and I'm ready."

A few minutes later Rory walked in the kitchen, Sam at his heels, and found his mother talking on the phone. "I see. No problem. Yes, don't worry. Don't you dare! You'll just invite me for dinner next week or something. I'll be there as soon as possible. Ok. Bye!"

"Who was that?" Asked Rory.

"Nana Maddie." She replied "She heard that there are burglars working in her block and asked me to stay with her tonight. Will you be fine alone? Dad won't come back from his business trip until tomorrow in the afternoon…"

"Don't worry mum, it's not the first time I've been alone for the night, I'll be fine." Said Rory.

Both boys said goodbye to Mrs. Flanagan. Rory hugged his mother and the two walked to the door, but were stopped by her voice. "Be careful. And you Sam, watch over my son. I don't want anything bad to happen to you both." She said with a worried face. Both boys nodded and headed out.

They crossed the garden, and as soon as Rory had climbed on the passenger's seat, Sam started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Rory and Sam were halfway through the film, hand in hand in the car, when Rory noticed a couple, sitting on the hood of their car. Even in the dim light, he could see clearly that the two were making out. He quickly turned back to the screen, but his mind wasn't following the film anymore. Sam had felt Rory's hold on his hand tighten and turned to him. There was something wrong in Rory's expression, he looked upset, and Sam couldn't think of a reason why he should at the moment. "Rors? Are you ok?" He asked, a little worried.<p>

The thoughts inside Rory's mind were pushed aside when he heard his boyfriend. He smiled at Sam and replied "Sorry, I zoned out a bit."

Soon after the film had finished, Sam drove Rory home. He pulled in the Flanagan's driveway again and Rory unbuckled his seatbelt. Instead of hopping out of the car, Rory turned to Sam and looked him straight in the eye. "Stay here with me?" He asked.

Sam looked at him with wide eyes and replied "What?"

"Stay with me." Rory repeated, "There's no one home, it will be just the two of us. Please?"

Sam considered the offer for a moment. "What about my parents? They'll start to worry…" He said.

"Tell them I'm alone at home. Add that I'm sick, so it's not a good idea for me to be alone. That should be enough…" Suggested Rory, almost pleading, "They won't suspect anything."

Sam looked at his boyfriend, who had put on his best kicked puppy expression, and sighed in defeat.

"You know I can't resist that face, don't you?" He grumbled, smiling.

* * *

><p>The two were now laying on Rory's bed. Rory was curled up on Sam's side with their legs tangled, the brunette's head on his boyfriend's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat while Sam petted gently his hair. Suddenly, Rory broke the silence. "Sam?" He asked, barely audible.<p>

"Yeah?" Replied Sam.

"What's wrong with us?" Rory whispered, turning his head so he was now looking at Sam.

Sam furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Why can't we hold hands or kiss in public?" Said Rory, upset. "There was a couple who was making out at the drive-in, for heaven's sake!"

Sam sighed. "You know why, Rory. Society wouldn't accept us. There's nothing wrong with us, there's something wrong with them." He reasoned, "And sadly, we can't do anything to change it…"

Rory turned his head back. He knew Sam was right, but was still upset. Sam couldn't bear to see his boyfriend like that, so he wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up, so they were face to face. "In public or within four walls, we will always have each other. And that's what I care about." He whispered, pecking Rory on the lips.

Rory's lips curled up in a soft smile. "You know what?" He said, "Screw them. All that matters for me is you." Saying these words, Rory closed the distance between their lips and kissed Sam. The kiss was sweet, their lips dancing together. Rory brought his hands up and put them on the sides of Sam's face, keeping him still, while Sam licked lightly on Rory's bottom lip, begging for access. Rory complied eagerly, parting his lips and turning his head slightly to the side to find a better angle.

Eventually, they parted to breathe. Still trying to catch his breath, Rory gasped, "I want you."

Rory rolled off Sam and removed his shirt. Sam did the same, and started fumbling with his belt. "Let me." Rory said, unbuttoning his boyfriend's pants and pulling the zip down.

Sam groaned as Rory grazed the bulge on his boxers. Rory licked his clothed cock once, earning a whimper, then once more, and again, and again, until the fabric was completely soaked and Sam was writhing and fisting sheets, pleading Rory to go on.

With a swift movement Rory took off his pants, boxers and socks, leaving Sam completely naked. Sam saw his boyfriend's eyes, already darkened with lust, shine with a mischievous glint.

Rory started kissing a spot under Sam's jaw, sucking lightly and making the boy groan. He then began kissing along his jaw, his toned chest and all the way down his abs. Rory felt Sam's erection against his neck and smirked. Sam was getting desperate for some friction, but Rory wasn't done yet. "Rory, please." Sam begged.

Rory pushed himself up, whispering in Sam's ear "You'll have to wait, love.". Sam shuddered at the feeling of Rory's hot breath against his ear, Rory chuckled.

Rory lowered himself again, stopping in front of Sam's chest. He licked one of his boyfriend's nipples, and the boy gasped. Rory smirked and started licking the little button in the middle. Sam almost screamed when Rory bit it in the gentlest way possible.

That was enough. Sam wrapped his arms around Rory and flipped them over, straddling Rory's hips while kissing him deeply, fisting his hair. They parted and Sam growled. "You like to tease, don't you? Well, be prepared because tomorrow you won't be able to stand up." He said.

Rory smirked and said in a low, husky voice "Lube is in the nightstand."

Sam took off Rory's pants and Rory sighed in relief, his cock was getting too tight in there, but when Sam took off his boxers as well he hissed as the cool air hit him. Sam parted Rory's legs and opened the nightstand, taking the bottle of lube. He squeezed some on his fingers and inserted one, wiggling it lightly. Rory moaned loudly. "Go on." He said, breathlessly, after adjusting to the intrusion.

Sam added a second finger and started stretching him. After a bit Rory nodded and Sam added a third, sliding in a little more to find Rory's prostate. "Oh my god! There!" Screamed Rory when Sam brushed against the bundle of nerves, arching against the bed.

After a couple of minutes, in which Sam took care to brush that spot with each thrust of his fingers, he decided that Rory was stretched enough. He spread some lube over his cock and positioned himself, the head exactly on the ring of muscle. "Are you ready?" He asked. Rory nodded.

Sam pressed in slowly, giving Rory some time to adjust. He leaned down, pecking Rory on the lips. Rory smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him a little sloppily, his breath short and leaving his lips in soft pants. The two parted, and Sam pulled out until only the head was in, before pushing in again, hitting Rory's prostate. Rory couldn't help but emit a long, loud moan.

Sam had found a comfortable pace, but soon both boys got close to the edge. Sam's movements started to quicken and Rory bucked his hips, meeting his thrusts. "Sam, please." Rory moaned.

Sam grabbed Rory's cock and began stroking him in pace with his thrusts, the touches gradually becoming more sloppy as he got closer. Soon after, both boys were coming, Rory between them and Sam inside him, crying each others' names. The two came down from their highs with Sam crashing half over Rory, who draped an arm around him, and half on the bed. Still trying to catch their breaths, Sam slid out of Rory, who hissed at the loss.

After cleaning themselves a bit, both boys settled under the sheets in each others' arms, foreheads pressed together. After a minute, Sam said "I've been thinking about what I said earlier, you know."

Rory looked at his boyfriend, waiting for him to continue. "There are things that we can't do, but there's something they won't take away from us. And that's each other." Sam murmured. Rory couldn't help but smile. "And maybe, someday, we won't have to hide anymore."

"All I need is you, here, by my side. I don't care about the others." Rory promised.

With those words, the two drifted softly to sleep.


End file.
